


As We Never Were

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is tired of fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Never Were

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dmpp_ldws Round Two, Challenge Three. The prompt was the quote " _The couple that fights the most is the one most in love... it shows they care enough to notice the other one screwed up and care enough to mention it to the person so they can fix it. When you stop fighting it means you stopped caring._ " by Shawna Waltemyer. Word count was supposed to be 400-500 words. I finished second (of seven) with only one more LF than the winner.

“Nothing happened!” Draco was insisting. He’d followed her home to do so.  
  
“So you keep saying.” Pansy looked away, wondering why she felt nothing but exhaustion. A year ago, she would have screamed, cried and thrown things at walking in on Draco standing too closely to another witch, flirting too freely, touching too casually. Tonight, however, she really just wanted to pretend she hadn’t seen.  
  
“But you don’t believe me,” he insisted. “I can tell you don’t.”  
  
She believed him; she just didn’t care.  
  
The truth of that hit her like a brick. She honestly didn’t care!   
  
She took another long look at Draco. She’d always loved him, always wanted to be with him, but lately... it just hadn’t been the same. She was tired of all the high drama.  
  
“Say something,” he demanded, looking every bit as tired as she felt.  
  
Pansy had never doubted that Draco wouldn’t cheat on her. Cheating would go against everything he admired and wanted in a relationship. Yet he did crave attention, and silly little flirts satisfied that need in him. Especially now that Pansy had stopped feeding his ego.  
  
“I know nothing happened,” she calmly replied. “You were just talking. It’s fine, really.”  
  
His gaze flickered. “Where’s the trap? It’s never fine!”  
  
“No trap. It really is fine.”   
  
She turned away, but he grabbed her arm. “What is this? You don’t even care?”  
  
She swallowed. How did you answer that question truthfully without hurting anyone? You didn’t. “Of course I care.”  
  
“No. You don’t.”  
  
She sighed. It seemed they really had to take this one tonight. “Ok. I don’t.”  
  
“Thanks a lot, Pans! This is how you finish with me after all this time?” He abruptly let go of her as if burned.  
  
Finish with him? Was that what she’d just done? “I don’t know, Draco. I still care about you. I still love you for that matter. But I just don’t...” She couldn’t find the words.  
  
“You don’t want to be with me anymore.” He shoved his hands in his pockets.  
  
It was the truth, but hearing it stated so bluntly still hurt. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. It seemed like such an inadequate thing to say, but at the same time, she meant it more than anything. She was so sorry she couldn’t even begin to describe it.  
  
He shook his head. “Don’t be. It was only a matter of time.”  
  
“What?” She frowned, blindsided by this new direction.  
  
He attempted a small smile. “Nobody can go on like that forever, Pans. You either calm down or burn out. We burned out.”  
  
“You too?” she couldn’t help but ask. Then she narrowed her eyes, recalling the past few months. Come to think of it, Draco hadn’t seemed quite as passionate as he used to. He’d obviously been going through the motions.  
  
He nodded, looking embarrassed. “But I wanted us to work. I really did.”  
  
She smiled a bit sadly and touched his cheek. “We both did. Sometimes that just isn’t enough.”


End file.
